Worlds Apart 20
by ShIpPoFoXfIrE
Summary: hehehehe...ok well basically these people i created live in the fma world...and are sucked into th inuyasha world...im so bad at summarys...the story is better trust me!


AN: OH YES! I decided to revise Words Apart because I really didn't like it xD …yeah so im hoping this version will be better! So their kinds of the same only the events are different…yeah…oh and some of the names are different…sorry…wait its probably going to be a lot different! Im just warning u . !

Disclaimer: bite me xP!

Oki doki like I said some of the characters names are changed so yeah

Piper

Seth – twin _brother_

Jamie

Chandler

Maybe they hadn't changed all that much but still…

Italics – Piper thoughts 

Worlds Apart 2.0

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Prologue!

Man my life always seems like its just one thing after another. I guess you need to learn a little more about me to understand…well, my name is Piper Im 23 and I have two kids. My most favorite person besides my husband Chandler is my twin brother Seth. Here let me tell you a little story about my life and adventures. It all started when I was 14 (rippled fade out)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HURRY UP!" I screamed at my friends Jamie and Chandler, and my brother Seth. "THE TRAIN WILL BE HERE SOON!" I was standing in front of the train station yelling my lungs out, and I was probably getting many odd looks. "Oh you hush!" I half yelled at a near by on-looker, he gave me a 'but I didn't even say anything' look. _The look on your face says it all buddy…im not some nut job got it? _

"We're hurrying!" Jamie called out. "Yeah, Yeah." I muttered pulling some of golden brown hair out of my face. _God its windy today…_of coarse I doubted the wind had anything to do with it, my bangs went down to the end of my nose…I don't like people looking me in the eye…so the best way to solve the problem was to grow my bangs out so that no one could see my eyes…I guess you could call me shy.

Once we were all in front of the train station, we could relax…or something. Considering I was sort of an exile right now, meant that we couldn't totally ignore our surroundings. What! Don't look at me like that its not like I _wanted _to be an exile or anything! It just…I was I guess u could say born an exile…since I am half ishbalan…I am kind of unwanted…you know what, just forget everything I just said, its best if you don't know.

"Sooo…" Chandler said sighing as he sat down beside me. Everyone was staring at me; it was really starting to piss me off. I leaned in close to Chandler and whispered, "Do you think they recognize me?" I was trying my damned-est to keep a low profile…but when you're as hyper active and loud as me it's pretty hard to. "No…I just think that they think your crazy…" Chandler sure did have guts to say something like that, but I bopped him on the head anyways. "But maybe you should tone it down a bit." That time it was from my twin brother Seth. He really did have it lucky, at first glance you wouldn't be able to tell he was half ishbalan, his skin wasn't as tan as mine, and he had green eyes, my fathers eyes.

Maybe I should mention that my brother and me are orphans. Well technically our dad is still our guardian, but we don't see him that often. When we we're five my mother and older brother were killed…but anyways lets get back on track…

"Well its kinda hard not to yell I mean I am surrounded by idiots." I said with a mischievous look in my eyes, though I doubted they could see. "HEY!" Jamie snapped, "Im not the one who flunked my math test!" She looked at me and looked like she was either going to crack up laughing or explode. "Touché." I mumbled almost to myself.

"The train should be here soon." Chandler said obviously trying to change the subject. Almost as if it were a curse, the loud pop-crackle of the intercom echoed through the train station and the conductor announced "ATTENTION: train 4b is delayed, I repeat train 4b is delayed." There was another pop-crackle as the intercom shut off.

"Chaaaaaand-leeeeeeer," I whined, "why did you have to go and jinx it." I was glaring at him, and I think he was scared. "Wha-! I didn't know…how the?" He spat out fragments. _Don't hurt yourself…_

"Well…whatever…" I sighed; bumping the back of my head against the pole I was leaning on. "Sooo…what should do now?" Seth asked sounding slightly disappointed. I sighed again, "What, indeed…" Just then I saw something rather suspicious in the corner of my eye. If you call a giant purple swirling vortex suspicious that is.

"What the…" Chandler said his voice raised an octave higher. Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw it. "Ummm…im not sure…" I said stepping behind chandler, using him as a human shield. "HEY!" He protested as Jamie and Seth joined me. "Oh hush!" I hissed, "You're the tallest." I nudged him forward a bit. "That's still doesn't mean you can use me as a shield." He stopped my nudge with his heel.

"Ummm…." Jamie whined feebly, "is it just me or is that thing pulling us forward?" I looked down at my feet, and sure enough I was being dragged towards the. "N-now that you mention it…" Seth said his voice quivering a bit. "It does seem like we are being pulled into it…" I finished his sentence for him. _You see, me and him, we can read each other's minds at times…_

"Hot damn…" I muttered under my breath as we began to speed up. Everyone else was at a loss of words. _Wait a minute…_Every one else in the train station went about reading their newspapers and such…like nothing was going on…_what the…_ 'HEY!' I called out to a near by child who was walking towards us…he kept on walking like he didn't even here me. And then get this! The little boy walked right through us! Like we were just air…

"Hey Piper what just happened." Chandler asked, he was obviously in shock, as were the rest of us. "Im not sure…but I don't think our bodies are on this plain anymore…" My voice was quivering, my legs were shaking, I hate to admit it but I was down right freaked out! "Plain…?" Jamie asked, I could hear the fright in her voice.

We were almost inside the vortex now. "Yeah," I swallowed, "our bodies are on a different plain." I didn't really understand it, but I had heard that there were different plains, and I was guessing our bodies were on the Astral Plain and our 'spirits' were on this plain.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth half yelled at me. "Y-yeah…" Chandler said, taking his side. "I'll explain later!" I screamed as we were finally pulled into the mysterious vortex.

All I could remember was an overwhelming since of dizziness, and then lights out, I was unconscious. Unaware of my surroundings…even though I was unconscious I could have sworn I started to cry.

A/N: hehehe…im an evil little one aren't I …any ways I really do like this version better! I hope u do to! Remember R and R!


End file.
